Mezi Mikito
' ' Character's name ' Mikito Mezi' Clan's Name Mezi Clan Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name CerNyx Age 12 Birthday April 19, ---- Gender ' Female' Weight 94.8Lbs Height 4'11" Relationship Status Single Alignment Mikito starts off as a neutral character, but soon develops a evil side, that soon grows as she starts meeting and getting to know other people besides her family. Unique Traits Beautiful emerald green eyes that look as beautiful as the jewels themselves. Occupation Ninja Allies Family Enemies (''None for now.')' '''First Nature' (The first nature you will have or picked.) Second Nature ( Second Nature you learn, after Chuunin level. ) Personality and Behavior ('''The way your RPC acts around people and others, can be rude or polite it's up to you. ) '''Nindo Imagination is the only weapon in war against reality. Scars/Tattoo's ' '('''If your clan's have certain markings than it's fine, or if your bio said differently. ) '''Companion/Familiar/Pet (This section you have to discuss with the council members but if allowed this is where you tell about your companion who walks alongside you, for ex: A dog, cat, bird? ) Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within you're nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1. 2. 3. Biography ( '''Bio is the way you ended up in the village, explain everything and how you got there and why... )' '''Role play Reference List' (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(Must be a council member)